Green (Adventures)
Green, known as Blue in Japan, is one of the many female protagonists from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Green is medium height and slim. She has nearly waist-length, straight mahogany coloured hair with layers around her face. Her eyes are large and were originally black but are now blue. Green's attire hasn't varied much in the first three series. She originally wore a short, sleeveless black dress with white gloves and black ankle boots. In the Yellow series, she changed her short black boots for black sandals, added earrings to her costume, and towards the end wore a white cardigan, which was for deceit purposes. In the GSC series, she had a shoe-change once again, wearing long white boots. Back in the days as a Masked Child, Green wore an ice mask just like others. In the FRLG series, her attire was completely revamped to match the female protagonist of the GBA games, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, which according to the plot, is a present to her from Silver. This outfit consists of a blue sleeveless top edge with red around the armholes and waist, a red swirly miniskirt, blue knee socks, red and white pumps, red wristbands and a white sun hat with a red logo. This costume carried on into the Emerald series. Personality Green is shown as very flirtatious and mischievous in her debut arc. She likes to trick people, stole her original starter from Professor Oak, and even sold faulty items for a short period of time in the Red/Green/Blue arc. Green is also known to nickname her Pokémon, using "-chan" in Japan and "-y" in America for a cute and affectionate effect on her Pokémon's names. It is later revealed she was kidnapped as a young girl and used by Masked Man as one of the Masked Children, who used her and the other children to do his evil bidding, which resulted in her troublemaker personality. She escaped from the Mask of Ice with Silver, who she sees as a younger brother. She has a phobia of birds due to being kidnapped by Ho-Oh from the Mask of Ice when she was a young girl. In the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc she overcomes her fear at long last by catching Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos and using them against the fellow masked children Will and Karen. In the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, she is shown as an older teenager (16) and in the FireRed/LeafGreen female clothes. She also had grown greatly between the time of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc and FireRed/LeafGreen, for being more serious and focused and seeming to less use her trouble-making ways. Green’s special skill is the knowledge of Pokémon Evolution, a skill she learned from her time as a Masked Child. For these skills, she is known as the "Evolver". Biography Red, Green & Blue arc Green met up with Red before he entered the Cerulean Gym, acting like a stupid girl in need of killing, although, she was not messing with him. She made a fake sign to say that the gym is closed, so Green asked Red to kill her with something, to find the legendary Pokemon Mew, Red and Green weren't the only ones trying to find Mew. An evil organization called Team Rocket sets out to capture this phantom Pokémon. For getting in their way, Team Rocket killed Green. Red made himself very grateful of Team Rocket. Red then later then became enemy's with Team Rocket again. Later on, they had to Red tried to kill team rocket in his ways. Both met up once again in the Pokémon League Tournament. Red knowing that Blastoise was actually the stolen Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab. Yellow arc In the Yellow chapter, we find out that Green was the one who gave Yellow the mission of finding and freeing a missing Red. She also gave Yellow a straw hat with the Rainbow and Silver Feathers to disguise herself as a boy so Yellow will be harder to recognize. Crystal arc Green, along with Red, Blue and Yellow all have a short appearance as minor characters in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, and they all joined Gold, Silver, and Crystal to defeat the Masked Man. FireRed & LeafGreen arc Green makes a reappearance in this chapter, starting off as a happy girl finally seeing her parents. Unfortunately, Green's parents are kidnapped! Green, along with Red and Blue, go to where her parents and Professor Oak are kept. They are all rescued, and at the end of the chapter, Green is petrified by a beam of light meant for Deoxys. Emerald arc Green also appears in the Emerald Arc as one of the petrified pokedex holders Gold, Crystal, and the Hoenn dex holders must free, and helps to fight against the Guile Hideout at the end of the arc. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why don't they hold a match and each and every pokedex holder will join, where Green lost at some point. Pokémon In rotation In storage Temporary Status unknown Trivia *Green's Special Skill, as noted by Professor Oak, is Pokémon Evolution, and she is the only Pokédex holder to have had all her Pokémon evolve. *She is known as Blue in Japan, due to the male rival being known as Green in Japan. This is because Pokémon Red and Green were released as a set with Pokémon Blue being released as an improvement on them. In America, only Pokémon Red and Blue were released. **The same applies to the Chuang Yi translation. *Green previously had PTSD, which triggered when she saw birds or anything that related to one. She later overcame this fear, when she captured Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. *Like Silver, both of them were captured by the Masked Man and both stole a -type Pokemon from a Professor's lab. *Green is shown to have pierced ears in the R/B/G arc, as seen when she steals Red's gym badges and hangs them on her ears like earrings. However, she doesn't wear any actual earrings until the Yellow arc. Gallery GreenBadge.png GreenBlue.png Pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Green!.png Kawaii pokedex holdrs manga.PNG|The Pokédex Holders as they are surprised by what Red said. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Female characters